The present invention relates generally to shopping carts, and is particularly concerned with a shopping cart with a front gate to permit a checker to unload and scan the contents of the cart.
Conventional shopping carts with no front gate must be unloaded by the shopper onto a conveyor at the check out counter, where they are conveyed to the checker who scans the items to be purchased. However, some shopping carts have a front gate which can be opened outwardly and dropped down onto the check out counter in front of the cart, permitting the checker to unload and scan each item from the cart. It can be difficult for the checker to reach into the back of the basket of such carts to retrieve items, and the gate is very vulnerable to damage.